The present invention relates to a developer regulating member for regulating a thickness of a developer layer on a surface of a developer bearing body used in an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer, copier, facsimile machine or the like. The present invention also relates to a developing device and image forming apparatus using the developer regulating member and a manufacturing method of the developer regulating member.
In a conventional developing device of an image forming apparatus, a blade-shaped developer regulating member is used to regulate a thickness of a developer layer on a surface of a developing roller (i.e., a developer bearing body), as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-108089 (see Page 3, FIG. 2). Such a developer regulating member is formed of a metal plate member, and has a bent portion. The bent portion of the developer regulating member is brought into contact with the surface of the developing roller so that a ridge line of the outer surface of the bent portion is perpendicular to a moving direction of the surface of the developing roller.
In this regard, there is a demand to enhance a printing quality without increasing a manufacturing cost.